Vehicle drive belts are very well known in the automotive industry, and are typically used to drive auxiliary devices such as an alternator, an air-conditioner pumps, a power steering pumps etc. Unfortunately, when an auxiliary device driven by the belt becomes inoperable, the drive belt can no longer function properly. Thus, the driver and vehicle are completely stranded if a service station is not accessible. This can be very life threatening, especially when the vehicle is a four-wheel drive, and the driver has traveled into a very remote area where help is simply not possible.
Therefore, it is contended by the applicants, if the driver of a vehicle were to have immediate access to an emergency bracket that allows the user to temporarily drive the vehicle when an auxiliary unit driven by the drive belt fails, this would be highly advantageous. Whereby, allowing the driver to operate the vehicle until the vehicle can be serviced.